


when to run away

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Horns, Multiple Penetration, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, WIP, demon!Kylo Ren - Freeform, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: What is there to fear in the dark forest when all the devils of the world were so very clearly dressed in the armor of the First Order? Rey's about to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writingramblr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/gifts), [kimmins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmins/gifts).



> I 100% BLAME KIMMINS AND WRITINGRAMBLR FOR THIS. 110%. THIS IS ALL YOU GUYS.
> 
> that being said, please enjoy. good lord I can't believe I actually wrote this.

She’d been warned about going into the forest at night, had been expressly told by the innkeeper’s wife that there was nothing but trouble waiting past the treeline once the moon was out, but Rey couldn’t wait much longer. A shoddy shoe on her horse had already distracted her for a few days, and she was needed back at the palace with the information on the enemy’s movements as quickly as she could get there. 

Besides, what was there to fear when all the devils of the world were so very clearly dressed in the armor of the First Order? 

Her horse now properly shoed, and her belongings strapped to her saddle, she left under cover of nightfall, her mentor’s sword strapped to her side. She kept one hand on it as she stuck to the shadows, passing the town’s boundary with little more than a soft sigh. She couldn’t be too careful, but if Rey kept on like this she was going to make herself sick with worrying. There was nothing to be afraid of that she couldn’t handle herself. Hadn’t she proved to herself enough times that she was more than capable of dealing with whatever problems arose? 

“You’re as bad as Threepio,” she muttered to herself, cracking a grin at the thought of what Queen Organa’s manservant might say if he saw her leaving in such shabby, dangerous conditions. The man would die an early death from stress, of this Rey was absolutely certain. Assuming, of course, they weren’t all killed by the enemy. 

This thought alone caused Rey to dig her heels into the sides of her horse, causing it to give a snort of near disbelief and quicken its pace. There wasn’t much that she could see once they passed the tree line, save what the slivers of moonlight allowed for her to see, but she didn’t dare light a torch for fear of giving herself away, or setting fire to the whole damn place. She’d certainly be out of luck in both cases, and so kept close to her steed in order to avoid any low hanging branches, eeking out what she could of the path ahead. If she could stick to that, then she had half a chance at making it through within the next couple days, sleep be damned. 

The first snap of a twig that wasn’t her own she passed off as a hare, seeking out a safe place for the evening. The second had to be a fox, or some other nightly creature, looking to get out of her way for surely they weren’t used to visitors at this hour. The third had her looking behind, stopping her horse to peer into the inky black night. Gooseflesh rose on her skin, and she swallowed thickly to try and discover just where it was her stalker was hiding. She could feel their eyes on her back even then as she looked for them, and swallowed thickly as she thought about turning around. Perhaps it wouldn’t be too dangerous an idea to take the night off. She would be no use to her queen dead, or worse--with the information she knew in the wrong hands. Her grip tightened on the reins and she tried to shake off the sensation of being followed. She was letting her imagination get the best of her. There was no better explanation for it. 

So convinced was she that she didn’t even have time to scream as a thick  _ something  _ curled around her stomach and hoisted her off of her horse, dragging her to the ground as the beast shrieked and took off galloping in the opposite direction. Rey’d have shouted for it to stop if not for the thick rope that closed over her throat, tightening in such a way that had her choking for air and scrambling to rip the rope away, leaving no time to wonder at how it was doing that. Let alone that the rope felt . . . slimey. Thick. It pulsed beneath her hand and she choked on her fear that this was going to, indeed, be her end. Here, in the forest, choked to death at the hands of something she’d never gotten the chance to even see. 

“What are you doing in my forest?”

There was the sensation of rising, and her feet were off the ground before she could so much as answer. The appendage around her throat relaxed, but only just, and she writhed against the hold of something much thicker and stronger around her stomach, crushing her ribs. 

“Y-your forest?” Her words came out harsher than she’d thought them to, but air was quickly becoming a rarity as the pain alone collapsed her lungs in such a way that she’d experienced only during a fight. Usually, one she was losing, and quick. 

A deep red light made her wince, her eyes nearly closing as she shielded her eyes from the blaze. Though it was fire in appearance, it didn’t seem to give off any heat as it surrounded herself--and the horned creature in front of her. Suddenly, the pain of her body being squished didn’t seem so important. Her mouth ran dry and her eyes blew wide at the being before her, its skin so pale it seemed almost translucent, but its eyes dark as the pits of hell itself. It looked male, if she could so easily categorize the figure before her, with broad shoulders and a strong form that told of years of hard, physical labor. That wasn’t what caught her attention, however. From his back wriggled half a dozen or so dark appendages, some long and thick, others short and lean, though the man, for lack of a better word, didn’t seem to be missing any arms or legs. Two curved, long horns pointed to the sky, tilted away from her as he surveyed her. He’d have stood taller than her if she had her feet on the ground, and her stomach dropped straight to her feet as she looked down to see that one of those long tentacles had her bound in its grip. 

She’d have screamed if not for the arm hand that covered her mouth, the man bringing her closer to her in the blink of an eye. 

“Don’t you dare scream,” he growled, eyes searching hers through the shaggy black hair that fell past his forehead. “Not that anyone can hear you, but I tire of the sound.” 

Because  _ that  _ made her feel so much better. Her right hand, free by some stroke of luck, reached for her sword--but he caught on first. Another tentacle ripped her blade from her side, and wrapped around her wrist so as to hold it high above her head. Something, some unknown desire, flashed in the man’s eyes, and Rey struggled not to shudder and shy away as he stroked the side of her face. 

“You’re a pretty one, aren’t you? My victims are usually more masculine, and twice as foolhardy. But you.” His thumb slid across her bottom lip. She bit it, and he pulled back with a hiss of surprise, nursing his wound as the tentacles wrapped tighter around her. Breathing was now near impossible, and she choked as he reached to grab her by the throat. 

“You’ll pay for that, my girl. Tell me what they call you and I might let you leave this place with all of your limbs.” 

“I’m Rey,” she found herself saying as he dropped his hand, unsure whether he would be able to tell if she lied, and so stuck with the truth. Lying could’ve earned her worse treatment than . . . what she had right then, and it made her stomach twist to think of what was next. Her voice must’ve been too hoarse for the limb wrapped around her waist loosened, ever so slightly. 

The man wet his lips. she watched his forked tongue dip out from between plush lips, and flushed when he caught her staring. He grinned. “Rey. They call me Kylo Ren. You must not be from around here to be wandering so late at night.” 

She shook her head vigorously, wondering whether pandering would work well to this . . . thing. “I’m not--I’m so sorry--.” 

“There’s a penalty that must be paid, else your life is mine.” 

Her eyes went wide, and her left hand struggled so hard against her bindings that another appendage had to wrap around her wrist and tug it away. “I didn’t know--I’m sorry, I won’t do it again--I’ll leave.” 

He waved a hand at her promises. “The time for that has passed. You owe me for trespassing. To pay up will mean you are granted safe passage through my forest.” He sneered, his expression cold, and she shivered at the thought. “Do you accept?” 

Was there much of a choice? The mention of safe passage had made her go still, and the thought of managing to make it out of here--to Leia--in time was . . . tempting. Her cheeks flushed as his gaze grew heated, but she was determined to hold his stare the whole while. “You promise I will make it safely to the other side if I . . . do this?” Whatever it was. She hoped it would be easier if she didn’t know the specificities of it, didn’t know whatever it was she was to be doing before it was done. Her mind was already doing an excellent job filling in the missing spots and--well. There was a heat that disgusted her starting between her legs as she considered his limbs once more. 

As though he could read her mind he smirked and pulled her closer. “I promise you,” he whispered, that same forked tongue poking out from between his too-white teeth again, close enough that she could feel his breath against her lips. Her face burned. Shit. 

“Then--there’s not much of a choice. I accept.” 

Kylo’s lips crashed against hers in a clash of tongue and teeth that left her breathless and trembling. She’d never been kissed like this before, like he was trying to suck the very soul from her body. Given the horns that sat atop his head, he might’ve been. She tried to pull away, but with both of her arms held hostage above her head it was near impossible to escape his advances and clever tongue. She gasped as he released her mouth, kissing his way down her throat and biting wherever it was he pleased, sucking bruises against her skin. Cold air kissed her chest as another tentacle slipped forward to rip the front of her tunic, her nipples hardening in the chill as she was pulled away from Kylo’s very warm body. In the red light his grin was terrifying, and he lifted her closer so that he could wrap his lips around the bud of her right breast, sucking hard on the sensitive skin until she squirmed. This was his form of punishment? Pleasure made her toes curl, even as her pants were ripped away from her in a similar fashion as her blouse. There was no hiding the scent of her arousal as it stained the air. Her ears burned with his laughter. 

“You’re not near the innocents I tend to find.” 

“How unfortunate for you,” Rey gasped, her hands fisting as two more appendages separated her legs. The grip on her waist tightened, allowing for easier breathing, but she was being lifted and moved again against her desires, and it made her stomach swoop with fear as Kylo positioned her legs over his shoulders, his enormous hands stretching and cupping her buttocks. He licked at her slit, tongue pressed flat against her already sopping slit, and she couldn’t help but groan as her hips bucked forward. It’d been too long since she’d last laid with a man, and that stupid tongue of his was hitting all the perfect places that her last lover had seemed oblivious to, dipping deep within her to press against that sweet spot she’d only encountered once or twice, before finally pressing hard against her bud. 

“Oh, fuck,” she groaned, the words coming from deep within her before she could stop herself. Shiiiit. Pleasure licked at every inch of her body, thrumming in her core in time to Kylo’s tongue wreaking havoc on her nerves, his full lips wrapping around her clit to make her shake and shudder in his grip. When he pulled away, eyes dark and chin covered in her slick, she’d thought that maybe this would be it. She hadn’t thought about the thick, dark tentacle that slithered its way up her thigh and slid against her cunt, parting her folds with ease. Her mouth went dry as she watched, with fascinated horror, as it rubbed against her clit just often enough to make her want to shout, then pressed inside of her. The thickness was a surprise, and she grunted and threw her head back in surprise as the tendril buried itself as deep into her as it could, hitting that same sweet spot Kylo had touched with his tongue. 

“Like that, do you?” said demon asked from between her legs, on eye level with her cunt as the tendril began to withdraw, then press back, in quick, well timed strokes that had her hips rolling in time. 

“I’ve--had better,” she managed to hiss, wanting so desperately to reach down and stop it from fucking her. Or spur it on further. Either option sounded promising. 

Kylo’s good-humor dissipated at her words, and his brow furrowed in a deep scowl. “You talk too much, Rey,” he spat. 

She wasn’t allowed a second to rebuke that assertion before another tendril was pressed into her mouth, gagging her. This one felt thinner than that which was currently fucking her, and it pressed back against her throat until she felt her throat convulse around it. Kylo groaned, and she wondered just what it was he could feel. Her left hand was released, whether by accident or intention, and out of curiosity she reached up to grip the tendril that had made a home of her throat, and wrapped a hand around its width to stroke it. 

Kylo groaned, again, and Rey grinned. She wrapped her lips around the length and sucked, tongue pressed against the base of the thick tentacle as it began to thrust in and out of her mouth. She worked her hand in tandem, amazed when a thick, salty fluid touched her tongue. It oozed from the tip, sliding down her throat and into her near empty belly, adding to the fire that burned in the pit of her stomach from him fucking her. That fire turned into a blaze, turned into an inferno that had her sweating and shaking as she slobbered over the tentacle and rocked her hips against his every thrust. Fuck, what was he doing to her? Her toes curled and she whimpered to find another thin tendril rub up against her clit. 

“You’re so lovely like this, split on me, needy. Desparate. I can show you so much, Rey.” Kylo’s voice was hoarse, nearly cracked in his determination to keep speaking despite his obvious arousal. She opened her eyes and watched him, lips swollen as he fucked her mouth with increasing speed. It was all she could do to keep her throat open, focused on trying to breathe through her nose as something warm and thick pressed up against her ass. 

She gasped, her eyes wide and her hands scrambling to try and pull the tentacle from her mouth. She’d never--never thought to do that before--there was no way--. 

He didn’t know, or didn’t care, and the head of the tentacle pressed against the tight pucker of her ass. Again, that thick liquid seeped from the tip of this appendage, and as he pressed the very tip inside her she felt her body beginning to relax without having to do a damn thing. 

‘You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.’ 

It wasn’t difficult, from there, to press into her ass, and the pressure alone would’ve been enough to set her off, let alone that she’d been burning since he’d first looked at her  _ like that _ . Pleasure was making her brain short circuit, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as her hips jerked with every thrust of his tendrils. He wasn’t wholly unaffected, she’d noticed with pleasure, watching as he panted and stroked himself, apparently not needing pants as he palmed his cock. It was long and thick enough to make her mouth water, and it was a damn wonder that he didn’t split her upon it himself, given the way he kept stroking the very base of it--. 

She supposed she shouldn’t have made any assumptions so quickly. Her orgasm approaching, she was brought closer to Kylo, legs spread apart with a couple of his extra tentacles as the thick appendage in her mouth was removed in favor of dragging her hands up to wrap around his horns. 

“You’ll want something to hold onto,” he growled, voice cracking as his wide hands and long fingers dug into her hips and pulled her closer. She shivered, sure that she was just seconds away from coming if he’d just let her, when she felt the tip of his cock press against her entrance. Her eyes widened, and her grip on his horns tightened enough to knock the breath from Kylo’s lungs. 

“You’re really enjoying this,” he noticed, his eyes searching hers as he slowly, achingly, pulled her onto his cock, her body cradled between his arms and tentacles. 

She could only nod and whimper, mouth hanging open as she looked down at where he was splitting her in two. As the other tentacle began to slow down, allowing Kylo to ease into her, she swore she was hallucinating the scene on the whole. This was surely just a product of having gone for a couple of weeks without a bedmate, wasn’t it? There was no way--this just didn’t happen--. 

He seated himself within her with a final tug on her hips and thrust of his own, and she screamed. This was no dream. There was no way she’d ever, in a million years, be able to think up something so surreal, so pleasurable, as this. His cock curved upwards, brushing against the sensitive bundle of nerves within her, and took a counter beat to the other two tentacles fucking her ass and cunt, both of which almost seemed to swell with his impending orgasm. 

Her own caught her by surprise, Rey certain that this--whatever it was she could call it--would never end. The hands clasping Kylo’s horns tightened further, and he growled as he stared at her. “How does it feel knowing you’ll never be fucked like this again?” he demanded, right hand abandoning her hip in favor of gripping her chin, forcing her to look at him even as she shook in his grip. “That no man will ever be able to satisfy you the way I am? That you’ll never be able to feel this same way again, as when I’m fucking you into oblivion?” 

Rey’s mouth hung open, her brow furrowed as she struggled to make sense of his words. “Feels--,” she finally managed to gasp. “Like you’d better--try harder--to be memorable if you want--to be so special.” 

That, evidently, wasn’t the right thing to say. He slammed his hips against hers, and the tentacle that had left her mouth returned with a vengeance, silencing her as Kylo snarled in his frustration. Heat and passion licked her spine, bringing her to contract and struggle at staying lucid as he fucked her within an inch of her life. His pace was brutal, his hands bruising, and Rey came within minutes, sputtering and choking around the length of the tentacle as she lost all sense of time and placement, knowing only that she was going to fall apart at the seams if she wasn’t careful. The sensation of being filled, of his tentacles and cock spurting into her, overflowed any and all sense she might’ve had moments later before all went dark around her, the sound of her heart thudding echoing in her ears. 

 

Rey woke to the sun playing against her face, groaning as she stretched up to block the rays from blinding her, a sharp, salty taste in her mouth as she sat up slowly. The tree that she’d been resting on wasn’t the most comfortable, an enormous knot pressing into her back as she shifted onto her knees, then finally stood up on shaking feet. Behind her stood the forest that she’d so carefully navigated the last night, though the sight on this side was far more familiar. She was closer to home than she had been just hours ago, and with a quick look down at her clothes she found them intact, if not rumpled. 

She hadn’t hallucinated it. Had she? One last look back at the forest was alls he had time for before she had to make her way on foot towards Queen Organa’s castle. She could investigate the forest when the war was won, the ache between her legs promised that she wouldn’t forget about it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And . . . now I can't stop myself from adding on to this. I've got a rough idea for what to do with this to make it a complete story, so I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for all the feedback, kudos, everything--you're the ones who very much made this possible, and I hope you enjoy where it goes from here.

It wasn’t difficult, once the war was won, to come up with an excuse to make her way back towards the forest. No one was paying much attention to what the soldiers were doing, not now that they were allowed leave, and Rey took full advantage of that as she made her way back towards the same inn that she’d stayed in before. Peace restored to the kingdom, there were a great deal more pleasant attitudes towards travelers, though the woman at the Inn seemed to recognize Rey at first glance. At least, she spent a great amount of time staring at Rey when she thought that Rey wasn’t looking. Was it sheer surprise that Rey was alive, still? 

Was she not supposed to be?

Somehow it wouldn’t have surprised her, and not for the first time she took a couple minutes to play through her choices. Was this the smartest one? Was this really going to help her? She bit her bottom lip and played with the well worn handle of her leather bag, staring at the ground but not really seeing what was in front of her. She had nothing to gain from this folly, but nothing to lose, either. She’d suffered her fair number of sleepless nights, most of which ended with her waking up in a dead sweat, hand moving between her thighs to press against her clit. It was foolish to think about what he--what  _ that monster _ \--had done to her, and far more stupid to think about it in a positive light . . . yet there she was. 

She slept the rest of the evening away, not bothering to wake up until the sun had already set. In a fit of madness, she dressed fairly lightly under her cloak, able to hide the fact that she’d forgone a top and bottom(because what good would they do her in the end, really?) by keeping the warm, familiar fabric of her cloak wrapped tightly around her, grateful that it hit just above her ankle. Something in the innkeeper’s wife’s face told Rey that she knew, that she had more than the vaguest of inklings, just what it was Rey was doing, but Rey managed to escape before any questions were asked of her. She traveled on foot, sticking to the shadows once more until she’d cleared the forest line and finally allowed herself a breath. There, where it was so dark the moon could hardly shine through the forest tops, did she stop. The forest was silent, as though it was waiting for her, waiting to hear her say something--to call someone. Was he already watching her, waiting? She was, admittedly, wet at the thought, and deep in the recesses of her mind she wondered whether or not he could scent her arousal on the air, or tell that her flesh had broken out into goosebumps at the mere memory of what he’d been able to do to her. How he’d made her sing. 

“Kylo Ren?” she finally called out, doing her best to keep her voice steady, eyes closed. He’d sneak up on her one way or the other, no point in being anxious about it. 

His voice came from behind her, and she jumped as his fingers took hold of her shoulders. “You’re either very brave, or very stupid to have returned to me once more.” 

“What about curious?” she offered, forcing herself to relax as his wide palms and long fingers dug into her skin. “What about . . . intrigued?” 

“Aye. That sounds about right.” He was smiling, and she turned around to come face to face with the man she’d been unable to get out of her head. Her lips parted but breathing was damn difficult as his hand left her shoulder to tip her forehead up. The same red light burst to the right of them, and the dichotomy of half of his face being illuminated in the moonlight, and the other in the red glow, stole what little air filled her chest. There were the horns, curving up from thick, black hair that would’ve blended in with the darkness itself if not for the light, and even as she stood there she felt something thick and slick wrap around her legs. She parted them without so much as another word, refusing to break eye contact as he slid the cloak from her shoulders and found her bare underneath it. The curse he let fly wasn’t of her tongue, but the meaning was simple enough to understand, and she found his desire lit her body on fire. 

“Intrigued, you say?” His voice was hoarse. “You’re positively dripping.” 

She wet her lips, weighing her next words carefully. She had to be careful or else she wasn’t going to get very far. A small, thin tendril already reached up to wrap around her hardened nipples, and it was all she could do to swallow down the moan threatening to escape. “I have--questions. For you. I thought, if you agreed to answer them, I might offer myself. Again.” 

His head tipped to the side, and a grin split his full lips, baring sharp teeth that she wanted to feel bite into her skin, wanted to feel scrape against her thighs and her breasts as he suckled her until she squirmed. “What’s to say I won’t take you for myself anyway, questions be damned? You’re here. Alone.” He advanced on her, closing what minimal gap there was between them. She took a couple of hasty steps back before she could stop herself, throat tightening, fingers in fists at her side as she struggled to remain calm. A tendril wrapped around her from behind, preventing her from moving much further, so she hiked her face up to meet his stare. 

“It’s better when it’s freely given, though. Isn’t it?” she asked, voice low, praying to whomever was listening that this worked. It certainly made him pause, and in his silence she barged on. “That’s why you asked me the first time if I accepted, if I gave myself freely to it. Sure, it’ll feel good for you--but you feed off of  _ my  _ pleasure as much as your own. Don’t you?” 

“You didn’t seem to mind it last time, if you coming back means anything,” he said, eyes narrowed. 

“But I’ll enjoy it all the more if I give in to it and don’t fight you. And I will. If you try to force yourself upon me, without giving me what  _ I  _ want, then why should I give you what  _ you  _ want, Kylo Ren?” Her chest heaved, her mouth was dry, but she swore she saw him starting to crack. There was a desperation in his gaze that had her grinning before he so much as said anything else, causing him to scowl. 

“Don’t look at me like that. The battle is yours but the war?” He drew her closer until she was flush against him, and she gasped to feel how warm he was despite the very real chill of the evening. “Will be mine, little one. Fine. I accept your terms. Will you give in to me now?”

“Yes,” the word was hardly more than a whisper, yet it set his body in motion. There was that same odd sensation of rising, one she doubted she’d ever be used to (and why would she be? This wasn’t going to be a normal occurrence, she promised herself), before his lips pressed hard against hers. She moaned, opening to him and allowing his tongue past her lips, shuddering as he mapped out the places and nerve endings that made her whimper. Again, those same thin tendrils wrapped around her nipples, squeezing and rolling them as deftly as his fingers would have, which had since taken hold of her hips to squeeze bruises into her skin. She could already feel him, hard and leaking, as she struggled to bring her legs up and around his waist, but he just grinned against her mouth and pulled her legs away and back, bending and binding them so that any semblance of control was lost to her. On her left, one of the tentacles drew against the sensitive pads of her left foot, and she shouted in surprise, body trembling as another tentacle pushed inside of her without warning. The juxtaposition of sensation, of pleasure and pure stimulation, brought her to shiver in a matter of seconds. Rey panted when Kylo pulled away, her cheeks flushed and face screwed up as he lifted her higher and took her right nipple into his mouth, replacing the tentacle that had since driven her crazy. There was no possible way that he had a link to her mind, was there? His teeth scraped against the soft underside of her breast, and she keened, head tipping back, as he sucked the sensitive bud--hard enough to bruise, she was positive. The continued stimulation to her feet her her hips bucking to meet the tentacle fucking her, though its pace was leisurely. 

He was playing with her,  _ playing her  _ like she was some sort of instrument that he’d picked up and was close to perfecting. She’d have been ashamed at how quickly she came if it wasn’t for how fucking incredible it felt. All the while her hands dug into his hair, finding his horns and gripping them for dear life as she howled his name. 

She barely recognized being dropped down to the ground in the haze of her orgasm, blinking blearily as the tentacles holding her in place released her and contorted her body anew, dragging her legs up and folding them against her body, opening her up for him, exposing her core to his hellfire gaze. She’d have blushed if she wasn’t so damn turned on by the sight of him towering over her, cock hard and standing proud, a testament to how she affected him. In the light she finally got a good look at it, and tipped her head as she puzzled at its size. How in all that was good in the world had  _ that  _ fit inside of her? Again she noted the curve, watched how it bobbed, evidently caught between hanging heavy with weight and standing proudly. Her mouth watered, and had she control of her body she might’ve crawled to him on hands and knees to wrap her lips around his length. When he shifted closer she noticed that it was . . . different from any other man’s she’d ever been with, his cock lined with ridges and studs, if she could call them that, as though it’d been specially formed to stimulate every damn inch of her. As he lowered himself to his knees and pulled her back onto his cock, she supposed there was some truth in that. She wanted to scream, but the sound got strangled in her throat, as he filled her so perfectly she couldn’t imagine fucking anyone else ever again. 

When the second tentacle pressed into her cunt alongside him, impossibly thick and long as well, her vision went white around the edges. She was being moved without hardly realizing it, the grass gratefully soft against her bare skin as Kylo leaned over her to lap at her breasts again, sucking bruises on every inch of available skin before him. Her fingers ghosted over his horns, mind hardly able to comprehend anything else, but when she squeezed and rubbed them as she might his cock, he pulled away with a shout of his own. 

She grinned, leaning up to capture his lips, body shuddering as her orgasm neared and her fingers formed thick rings around the base of his horns, rubbing what must’ve been the ultra sensitive skin that connected appendage to skull. His face screwed up, mouth hanging open, and the next tentacle that entered her pressed into her ass, slicked up by some unknown lubricant. She wasn’t complaining, too busy being shifted and turned around. He pulled his cock out of her as she was pushed onto her hands and knees, and shrieked as he reentered her from behind. The curve of his cock meant his thick head was pressed perfectly against that sensitive patch of skin deep inside her, the one her fingers always seemed to be just short of, and her whole body trembled as he lowered himself above her and drove into her with abandon. 

“You have bewitched me, little girl,” he snarled, words tremulous, as though he could hardly get them out. “So easily you seek--and manage--to distract me. To find my weaknesses and use them to your best advantage. If I didn’t know better--I’d say you were my own personal tormentor. But no. You’re just an eager little whore, willing to spread her legs for me when I say so.” 

“Says the man--on his hands and knees--for me.” She grunted as he stilled within her, his tentacles still working her holes, keeping her on the edge of bliss. How much more was her body going to be able to take? 

“Cheeky little harlot,” Kylo purred, lips pressing slow kisses to her shoulder blades as he thrust long, hard, and deep into her. “Always got something to say, don't you?” 

“Until you give me something else--to do--.” 

“I could gag you again, but I love hearing you scream.” 

She grinned, reaching up to grip his horns once more and hold on for dear life. “Then why don't you make me?” 

He did. Oh, he did. He seemed to know just how she liked it, like he'd peeked into her mind to see how he needed to tilt his hips so that her eyes rolled into the back of her head, so that she lost her voice screaming. Whether anyone else could hear her didn't matter, not when his cock was making her feel so damn good. She felt wrung out as she came, her whole body trembling, so far out of her control it was funny. She succumbed to sensation, to pleasure and the maddening things he was doing to her body. 

As he filled her he rested his forehead on her shoulder, his whole body trembling as she stroked his horns slowly, coaxing every last drop from him she could. It was their pact, their assurance, she was positive. 

Finally, when words returned to her, she looked back at him. “So. My turn, yeah?” 

“Gods above and below,” he hissed. “I'm still inside of you.”

She shrugged and grinned back at him. “What's your real, birth name? Do you have one?”

He went stock still. “I do. My name was Ben Solo.” 

And just like that the world dropped out beneath her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Rey felt simultaneously trapped by the gravity of his words, and like she had to move, had to flee. The man above her, this demon, had given the name of her queen’s son, long since believed to be dead. The son who’d been gone since Rey had been a child, under the tutelage of her grandfather. Obi had warned her about disappearing boys, and about how easy it would be for her to be similarly taken, before putting a training staff in her hand, followed by a sword, and bringing her to the castle to be trained day after day. 

Now here was the supposed disappeared prince, and she scrambled out from underneath him to stare at the cross face of a demon who’d apparently not enjoyed her reaction. “Does my true name bother you?” he demanded, voice harsh as he shifted upwards, moving to kneel. The tentacles on his back receded, but twitched out of what she assumed to be aggravation. In the red light he looked murderous, the planes of his face lit up in a way that she’d never noticed until right then, the snarl that curled his lips making her heart jump. 

“You’re my--you’re Leia’s son,” Rey gasped, standing up and staring at him. Had she not been watching him she might not have seen the way that recognition spread over his face, and how his irritation shone through his eyes. 

“I haven’t heard that name in a very long time,” he said finally, once the silence had become too much for either of them. 

“But she's your mother. Isn't she?” Rey wet her lips, eyes skirting the ground for her cloak, wishing to be dressed as they speak. Her heart thudded, quickening as it had before but with a different tension underneath. Her eyes took in the way his body posture changed, how he glowered and bared his teeth. 

He didn't have to say anything, not when his posture said more than words could. She had to try and wrap her mind around the implications of what this revelation meant, but more than that she had to get out of there.

And bring him with her. The queen had been without her son for so long, bringing him back--no matter his status or . . . Disposition would bring the queen relief. Of this Rey was certain. 

When he finally spoke, disdain curled his words: “It does not matter. I am long lost to her, long since dead. This is my home now. This is my forest. I will not be rooted out and dragged before--.” 

Rey reached over and hit him, hard, on the back of the head. His eyes rolled upwards, and the tentacles on his back went limp just before he hit the ground, out cold. At least she surmised as much as she eyed his form, before the red light that he’d summoned sputtered out as well. 

Well, shit. 

 

Getting him out of the forest, naked, and legs shaking from their sex, was not one of Rey’s proudest moments. It was to her extreme luck that the city was almost entirely deserted by the time she got around to sneaking in, desperate for a horse and some clothes. The latter she found left hanging up, and though the tunic was a little too tight, and the trousers too long, she’d made do with less. There’d been clothes for her to bring to Kylo--to  _ Ben _ , she tried to remind herself to think of him--but as she’d made it back to his body, horse in tow, she’d been loathe to discover that there was no way in seven hells that the shirt would fit around the tentacles that hung limply on his back. They’d receded, certainly, laying like extra limbs, waiting to be reanimated, but she could only imagine that as soon as he gained consciousness he’d be ripping through the back in an attempt to get to her. 

The pants at least worked, and she ripped up the shirt to help bind his hands behind his back. It might not do much, but at least it was better than nothing. With some work she managed to get him into the saddle (gods above he weighed  _ a ton _ ), and clambered up behind him to keep him there lest he slip off. Her chest heaving, she thought for one heart-stopping moment that he’d woken up, that he was going to wrap one of those tentacles around her throat in earnest and choke the life from her 

Okay. She could do this. She  _ could  _ do this. It was only a few days trip back to her queen, presuming that she had favorable weather and the cooperation of her horse, and captive. What could possibly go wrong? 

 

He woke up before the sun had even crested the landscape. She felt the tentacles moving against her front first, before she even realized that Ben’s breathing had grown more ragged and uneven. Her hands tightened on the reins, grip strengthening as the man before her shifted and started to sit upwards. Any minute now she expected to be thrown from her horse, choked out, or worse. 

“Wha--where in the hell?” His head whipped around, and in the sparse moonlight his gaze looked murderous. “You little beast. You seduce me with your body and steal me from my forest? My home?” 

“I’m returning you home,” Rey said, cutting off anything else he might’ve said in defense of himself, rolling her eyes at his dramatics. Really now.  _ Her  _ seducing  _ him _ ? “In what world would I ever be accused and found guilty of having managed to take you unawares?” 

“You didn’t--but--. Wait.”

She had him there, and it made her grin broadly. He pouted, arms struggling against the bindings that she’d all but slapped on. There it was, the moment of her reckoning. He’d discover that he hardly had her captive, that the only thing keeping him in place was thin fabric and her hope. 

She attempted to divert his attention. “We’ve got a decent trip ahead of us. Maybe we should fill it in with some answers, Ben.” 

He snarled, and the tentacles writhed. Still, they had yet to burst free, and so she wondered just how hard he was trying to free himself. What reason would he have for staying, as her horse carried the further and further away with every passing step. 

“I will tell you nothing.” He tried turning to fully glare at her, and the heat behind the look threatened to set her ablaze where she sat. He squirmed again, and she felt her stomach twist even as her curiosity piqued. He’d ripped her damn clothes to shreds, had been lifted into the air by his extra appendages as though she weighed little more than a feather pillow. What was it, now, that kept him from doing the same? 

“You like being my prisoner, don’t you?” she murmured, leaning in to whisper into his ear. Her breath was warm against his skin, her head tilted upwards in order to even reach his ear. The horse’s pace quickened as Ben’s legs tightened around its girth. She wondered how spot on her presumption was, even as he hissed his displeasure through clenched teeth. So, he didn’t like being goaded it would seem, and she locked that information away for a later time. The last thing she ought to do was to push him so far that he grew irritated enough to end this charade. There was absolutely no chance that it could be anything else. 

“I do not.” 

She allowed herself a smile. Certainly he did. He just didn’t want to admit to it. She couldn’t blame him, sure that it would’ve been a great dishonor or something for a demon to have been captured by a human, and then to keep from escaping. The horse’s pace quickened as Ben’s legs tightened around its girth. She wondered how on the dot she was, as he hissed through clenched teeth. So, he didn’t like being goaded either. She locked that away, not wanting to push him so far that he grew irritated and ended this charade. There was absolutely no chance that this was anything else. “What else do you like, Ben Solo?” she asked, voice low in her throat. One hand slid down his front, feeling how his breath hitched as her fingers dragged against the outline of his cock. 

“Don’t  call me that.” The words were hissed through clenched teeth, the tone one that made her second guess herself. 

The smile faded off of her lips when she considered that he might not be the only one having lived in that forest, that perhaps there were others searching for him even now. “How many of you are there?” she asked after a moment, shifting so that she wasn’t pressed up against his back and his tentacles anymore. They’d begun to tease her breasts through the too-thin fabric of her cloak, and it was more than Rey could stand to keep up with if he decided to continue that way. 

“That’s not any of your concern.” 

Oh, but his response wasn’t that there weren’t others like him, and that had her heart jolting a little in her chest. 

“Ben--.” 

“Don’t. Call. Me that.” 

Her irritation bubbled over, both from a lack of his answers and that deep, nagging fear within her telling her how grand of a mistake this was. “It’s your name. Your true name.” Rey pulled her hand away, settling it back on the reins. 

“It hasn’t been my name in years. That boy is dead.” 

Her stomach jolted at the accusation. Was he simply being dramatic? Using a figure of speech to solidify how strongly he felt? Or was she bringing a stranger, an intruder, back to her queen with the face and false name of the woman’s son? Would Rey be dooming them all by returning with a demon when they were still recovering from the war? Her grip around him faltered as panic and anxiety settled into her heart--. 

And he reacted. His hands ripped through their poorly constructed bonds, prying her grip from the reins and turning her horse around. He dug his heels into the beast’s haunches and it reacted with a startled cry, bolting in the opposite direction, leaving Rey to cling to Ben’s back to avoid being thrown from her seat. Her mind whirled, demands for him to stop suffocating in her throat. He wouldn’t listen. Instead, she gripped his waist, murmured a plea to whatever god was listening for her half-assed plan to work, and yanked the pair of them off the side of the horse. Ben’s grip went lax, and they fell with a hard thud onto the ground, the horse speeding off without them in the opposite direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. It's an update. I apologize for the delay: real life is picking back up again, unfortunately, but I am still committed to writing this. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -slides an update into your inboxes almost a year later-  
> Hi.

Ben was out of sorts for half of a breath before he had her underneath him on her back. Her hands were pinned to the ground as his eyes burned with murder, his teeth bared in a snarl. He climbed atop her, and any other time she might have enjoyed the position. 

This was not the time for that.

“I’m not. Going. Back,” he spat, sending a chill down Rey’s spine with the intensity of his stare and his words, each of them drilling against her consciousness, as though he was trying to influence her own decisions.  

That wasn’t a good sign. She squirmed, trying to find a soft spot and failing. Her heels dug into the ground to try and buck him off of her. “Yes you are. Even if I have to drag you by the hair--kicking and screaming--you’re going!” She wouldn’t let Leia down.

One of his tentacles slithered forward and wrapped around her throat. The pressure choked off her last word, and she writhed as she worked to free her arms. It wasn’t working, and white lights were beginning to pop on the edges of her vision. The tentacle that was cutting off her air supply forced its way past her lips, choking any words she might’ve had.

“I’m not going back.” 

His features looked drawn in the dim light, even as air became a commodity that Rey wasn’t getting enough of. Desperate, she jolted her hips upwards again, trying to free herself and squeeze out from under him, but he weighed as much as the damn horse and refused to budge. 

“Don’t make me kill you,” he said, and for one split second she swore his expression faltered, that his eyes softened, and his grip loosened. She choked, the blood leaving her head, leaving the world spinning around her--. It was all she could do to force her jaw to clamp down as hard as she could and--.

_ Thunk _ . 

Rey felt her lungs inflate with a great  _ woosh _ that made her head feel light as any feather, as Ben’s body rolled off of her. He wasn’t having much luck with staying conscious that day, and her hands moved up to rub at the sore skin of her throat as she gasped and heaved for air. Standing just behind where Ben had been bent over her stood a young woman, eyes bright, a hefty rock falling from her hands to the ground with a dull sound. 

“Are you alright? I saw you both fall--then he looked like he was going to kill you.” The woman knelt just beside Rey, pushing aside her bangs as her gaze flickered from Rey to the unconscious man--then up to the thick, limp tentacles that had since been wrapped around Rey’s throat. Forced down her mouth.

Rey jumped on the question: “I’m fine, thanks to you of course.” She smiled, aiming for warmth rather than panic when the woman looked back at her. “Thank you. I need to get him to Coruscant, but he was rather insistent on remaining.” Rey’s words floundered, her cheeks warm. Now she’d made it sound as though the situation ought to have been reversed, that  _ she  _ should’ve been knocked out cold. That’d certainly seemed like Ben Solo’s goal, at least. 

“I’m Rey,” she spoke, hoping the introduction would eat at the awkward silence that now fell between them. 

“Rose Tico.” Rose’s gaze flickered back down again, unable to help her curiosity. Not that Rey could blame her, as her own need to discover and observe had led her back to the forest for a second evening. Silence followed the introductions, and Rey stood up slowly to wrap her head around the situation before her. Her hands clenched at her sides. What if Rose decided that she’d made a mistake in helping Rey and refused any more assistance? Ben was far too heavy to move on her own, and he’d be furious--again--when he woke up. 

What if Rose took the rock and brought it down on his skull before Rey could stop her? Rey’s heart jolted at that. He might’ve been a monster, but he was her queen’s son, Rey was certain of it. Not that she could tell anyone, for fear of the light it would cast on Leia. He was  _ her  _ monster, now. Rey’s responsibility. 

This was getting beyond complicated and Rose had yet to  _ speak _ \--. 

“You’ll be needing a place to stay until morning, won’t you?” 

Rey hoped her smile wasn’t too much of a giveaway. “Please.” 

 

Rose had been out walking when she’d witnessed Ben and Rey’s argument. Rey was grateful for it then as the two women hefted the stupidly heavy man between them and into Rose’s cottage. The sun was just beginning to slide upwards across the horizon line, and not having seen Ben in full light yet, Rey wanted to ensure that he was well cloistered away before she had to find out first hand what happened. There were stories enough about demons and devils that got trapped in the sun, and she wasn’t going to lose the ground she’d gained simply because her body gave out. Not happening. 

“So, you fought against the First Order?” Rose asked after they’d dumped Ben into one of the beds. Rey, noticing a leather belt over the back of the only chair in the room, seized it and began wrapping it around Ben’s wrists once more. He wouldn’t be able to snap so easily out of this, she hoped. 

“I did, yes,” she said with a small smile. “I’m glad to have defeated them, especially now.” 

“My sister fought against them as well. Paige Tico.” 

Rey turned to smile. “I thought I recognized the name.” 

Rose’s cheeks flushed, though with embarrassment or pleasure, Rey couldn’t tell. “I’m glad you do. Not many know or care much about--. Well. Soldiers die for their king and country, don’t they? They don’t get the glory they deserve.” 

Rey felt her chest ache at the sentiment. Yes, she knew that feeling all too well, the strange sense of dissatisfaction at the role expected to be played by those willing to give any and everything up to protect that which they loved dear, and then were never spoken about again after their passing. She reached out and clapped her hand on Rose’s shoulder, squeezing it gently, and hoped for an empathetic smile on her face. 

“Your sister deserves more than the historians will ever allow her to have. Her sacrifice made it possible for the kingdom to continue, and it’s unfair that she’ll never get to see the garden her blood watered to make grow. I can only hope it’s enough, for her and you, and all those families affected, to know that their sacrifice weighs heavily on the shoulders of the queen. She doesn’t say it, but she feels it.” 

There was silence as neither of them spoke, and Rose turned her head away so Rey wouldn’t see the tears that beaded on the edges of her eyes. The air hung heavily between them, Rey’s tongue thickening so that she couldn’t speak. She didn’t need to. 

Rose brought her gaze back around and offered a small, almost ironic smile. “I’m not sad that she’s gone, Rey. She died fighting for what she believed in. I’m only sad that I couldn’t do the same. That I couldn’t help as much as she did.” 

Rey let her gaze fall to the man strapped to the bed, to the way he’d reacted when she’d called him by his name, and the truth of the situation that had turned her already skewed world all the more upside down. “You’re doing more than enough by helping me bring him back to Coruscant, Rose. Thank you.” 

 

They didn’t speak about the victorious dead again after that, Rose instead offering Rey a chance to lie down as she pulled a cot into the room, and shut the door, promising that she’d stay within a close enough range that she could hear what was happening so she could help more if it came to it. She didn’t pry, and for that Rey couldn’t be grateful enough. It certainly couldn’t be considered normal, she thought, to encounter a woman riding with a demon of a man at her side. 

Then again, she didn’t live by the forest, so what did she know? Maybe this was a far more common occurrence than she thought. 

She had to keep herself from snorting at the image of various maidens winning themselves demons by dragging them from the forest that kept them hidden away, making husbands and domestic men out of the beings so that they could bring them home and present them to their families. 

Somehow, that just didn’t seem right. 

Knowing she needed to recover as much of her strength as she could, she allowed herself a chance to lie down on the cot Rose had brought her, closing her eyes to drift into a restless sleep. Any amount of rest would be an improvement, certainly, if she wanted to keep any semblance of control over the monster she’d caught. 

_Ben Solo_. What on this earth had happened to make him this way? And stories or not, how had no one found him before she had?

 

The questions spun her already confused and uneasy mind in dizzying circles, so that when she did wake up, it took her a moment to realize that the deep red eyes she found herself staring into shouldn’t have been inches away from her own. 


End file.
